


Kissing Turians

by AniDragon



Series: Rachel Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashley comes back to the Normandy, she discovers that the main battery isn't always open to the public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Turians

Ashley Williams sighed in relief as she finished filling out the relevant paperwork to be reinstated on the Normandy. She saved the file (redundant, really, since the datapad was set to auto save, but you could never be too careful with paperwork that took you practically the whole day to fill out), and e-mailed a copy to both herself and to Shepard.

She got up and stretched, stifling a yawn. The night cycle was about to start, and she debated on whether to go straight to sleep, or if she would be better to go down to the cargo hold for a quick work-out, first. Lieutenant Vega had set up a nice little gym for himself, but she was sure he’d let her share if she asked nicely.

Mind made up, she left the observation lounge, taking a detour to the mess hall to pick up a protein bar first. While she was going through the cupboards, she caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eyes, and turned to the doors of the main battery in curiosity.

Why would the main battery be locked? She knew that Vakarian had unofficially claimed the area for himself, but officially it was still supposed to be open to all crew.

She was about to ask EDI what was up when Dr. Chakwas spoke up, “I’d leave them be, if I were you.”

Ashley turned to the mess hall table, where the doctor was sitting with a cup of tea, “Doc?”

“I know it’s technically against regulation, but the last mission was a bit hard on Shepard. I don’t think she’d appreciate a lecture on inappropriate uses of the main battery.”

“Shepard’s in there? What do you...” She blushed when she realised the implication of what Chakwas had said, “ _Oh._ Wait. You mean that she and Garrus are...?”

Chakwas let out a light laugh, “Oh, I suppose no one would have thought to mention it. They tried to be stealthy, at first, but they’re not fooling anyone. They’ve been a couple since our mission against the Collectors.”

“Huh,” Ashley glanced back at the doors pensively. She’d lost most, if not all, of her prejudices against aliens while working with them on the first Normandy, though she certainly couldn’t imagine finding one attractive enough to date. Maybe the Asari if you were into girls, but the Turians couldn’t look any more different from humans if they tried.

Still, Garrus was a good guy. If he made the Commander happy, then who was she to judge?

Caught in her thoughts, Ashley didn’t notice the light on the door turn green until it opened and Shepard stepped out. She flushed a bit when she saw Ashley standing there staring, “Williams.”

“Commander,” Ashley replied, going back to the cupboards to grab the protein bar she’d originally come for.

She’d planned on leaving things well enough alone, but when Shepard stopped by the kitchen area as well, and Ashley noticed the more subtle signs of her encounter with Garrus – flushed lips, hair a bit out of place, and uniform crumpled – she couldn’t help but tease, “So I guess kissing Turians became necessary after all, huh?”

Shepard elbowed her gently, but grinned, “What? You jealous, Williams?”

Ashley snorted, “Not even remotely, Skipper. You two kids have fun. Meanwhile, I’m going for a more traditional work out.” She waved as she left the kitchen area, heading for the elevator.


End file.
